Tiny Toons: GROWN UP & LoOeNy
by TheGuyWhoLikesToWriteStuff
Summary: The Tiny Toons have grown up and most of them have moved on from Acme Acres. But Babs calls the whole gang back to the old town for an event that could change the fate of Acme Looniversity, where they learned all about funny. As we see the characters reconnect and get even closer then what they had been when they were kids, we will get enough laughs for four generations.
1. Intro

BUSTER: Not tiny

BABS:But toony

ALL:We're even more looney. And in this fan story, we're invading your computer

BUSTER & BABS:We're comic dispensers.

BUSTER:On the net we have no censors

BUSTER & BABS:So now on Tiny Toons fanfiction get a triple douse of comedy. We grew up and moved away, but Acme Acres is always in our hearts. We're coming back and hoping you'll be laughing from the start.

PLUCKY:This story was rejected...

BIG PLUCKY HEAD FROM COMPUTER MONITOR:By the Warner Bros. Execs

ALL:This Tiny Toon Fanfiction is about to start.

PLUCKY:They're furry, they're funny.

BUSTER & BABS:We're Babs and Buster Bunny. Montana Max has more money. Elmyra's still a pain.

BUSTER:He's Hamton.

PLUCKY:I'm Plucky!

DIZZY:Dizzy Devil's more yucky.

ALL:Furball's still unlucky, and Gogo's more insane! We're all grown up now, we learned what funny's all about. We're really hopin,by the ending, you'll wanna laugh and shout. Not tiny,but toony, and even more looney. It's a Tiny Toons fanfiction, come and join the fun!

BUSTER & BABS:And now the intro's done

* * *

**A cheesy intro I confess. But I did it nonetheless. So what can I tell you about this story, other then the fact that Tiny Toon Adventures was one of my favorite show growing up and still is to this day? Well I guess I should tell what the inspirations were for this story. It's a story I actually wanted to be made into some kind of special, but since I knew that probably wasn't gonna happen, I decided to do it. However I added a little more adult content. One of the movies that inspired the story was the Adam Sandler movie "Grown Ups". I know everyone else thinks it sucks, but I just liked the whole school friends reuniting and their new families meeting together concept. I also got a huge influence from The Three Stooges for this project. I know some might say it is weird, but I would compare my inspiration of The Three Stooges for this Tiny Toons project to the inspiration The Marx Brothers had on the writing staff of Animaniacs when they were working on that series. So yeah, it's gonna be like Three Stooges, meets Adam Sandler humor (mostly Grown Ups), meets Tiny Toons. The Adam Sandler influence will be extremely down played though. I hope you guys will like it.**


	2. Chapter 1

Well it's 2011 in Acme Acres, and while most of the outside world has changed, Acme Acres itself has stayed the same. Except...for the fact that the class of 1992 at Acme Looneversity has grown up and graduated. Also most of them have moved away to purse different careers. The only two that stayed in Acme Acres are Montana Max and Babs Bunny. Not much has changed for Montana, he's still as money hungry as ever.

BABS:This is 2013! Doesn't he know that if he wants to get lots of money for no hard work all you have to do now in days is make a cheap video on the Internet and people will pay you a ton of money?!

AUTHOR:Wait your turn Babs and don't interrupt me again! I'm telling this story here!

BABS: I make no promises nerd.

Anyways, Babs stayed in Acmes Acres and opened up an after school comedy program. This is where our story begins, in the summer of 2011.

"So remember everybody, first you ask them if they want the pie, then you throw it in their face." Babs said to her class.

One of the kids raised her hand.

"Yes Libby?" said Babs.

"Uh , what happens if the person says they don't want the pie?" asked the little girl named Libby.

"Ah a good question Libs. You simply widen your eyes like this" Babs eyes pop out of their sockets and spread to be twice the side of her head "and then you suck' em back in and then act like you never did it. Keep playing it cool. and then you say' Aw come on everybody loves pie. And it loves you too. So kiss it and make up. And WHAM! You remind them of just how much they love that pie!" Babs said as the class started to laugh.

Babs spun around and when she stopped was dressed like Elvis Presley. And then she said in an Elvis accent' "Thank ya, thank ya very much. I'll be here all week. I'm all shook up baby."

Shortly after she said that, the ground,the walls,and the ceiling started to shake, thereby forcing Babs,her students,and all the furniture around them to shake.

"Stay close to me kids!" said Babs. Then, a piece of the celling shook loose and fell on Babs head. As tweety birds flew around her head, Babs said' "Okay new plan. Everybody stay away from me."

The ground started to shake harder.

"What on Earth is going on up there?" asked Babs as she walked toward the ladder that lead to the hole from her burrow to the outside.

"Everybody stay close to each other while going up the ladder. Oh and if you see an opportunity to be funny, take it." said Babs.

As Babs helped the kids up the ladder, one of them stopped and looked back to see the kid below him was struggling to get up the ladder.

"Here let me lend ya a hand." said the boy.

The struggling boy reached out his hand, but when he grabbed the boy ahead of him's hand, it slipped right out of his sleeve revealing it to be a fake arm. The boy lost his balance and went falling down the ladder. Babs caught him and then looked at the boy who pulled the trick. He was laughing his head off (literally). Babs had an annoyed look on her face. She set the boy in her arms down then reached into her left ear. She struggled to pull something out of it.

"Give me a minute folks." Babs said to the readers.

Babs pulled her ear open wider then dove her body into it. When she came out she had in her possession a car jack. She set it down next to her, hopped onto it and then started cranking herself up while still keeping the same annoyed look on her face. She didn't stop until she was at the spot the boy who pulled the gag was. She handed him back his fake arm then said' "Grab your ear."

The boy put the fake arm up to his ear, and it grabbed his ear.

"Can I have that?" Babs asked the boy, who did as she asked gave her the fake arm (which still held his ear). Then she pulled as hard as she could.

"YEEEOOOOOOWWWWW!" the boy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I said be funny, not a total goon." said Babs.

She then lowered the jack and then grabbed the kid who had been tricked. Then Babs cranked the jack back up until it was up to the top of the burrow. Babs then helped the boy get through the hole, the boy looked back and Babs smiled at him and he smiled back. Then the shaking started again. The jack started losing it's balance. Babs tried to keep her balance on the jack, but one of her feet slipped off and she was now hanging on with one foot. She looked down and saw the ground. Then she said' "Don't try this at home folks. You wont like it. I know I wont."

And then she went flying off the jack, screaming as she fell. She hit the ground with a loud THUD!. When Babs came to, she saw that most of the kids had already gotten up the ladder and out of the burrow.

"Whew." Babs exclaimed as she wiped sweat from her brow.

She hurried up the ladder and out of the hole to see a giant crane with a money symbol on the side of it.

"Oh no." said Babs in an annoyed way.

Montana Max poked his head out of the window of the crane.

"Oh no, not you again." said Montana.

"What gives Monty? What are you making this time?" asked Babs. "Wait let me guess, a giant vault for your gold coins, so you can dive into it like a swimming pool and film it for your new series,... DICK TALES! WOO! HOO!

BABS TO THE READERS:Hey we didn't say on the net we have no censors in the intro for nothing.

"For your information you misplaced fur at a fashion show, I'm building an amusement park for my son!" said Montana. "Speaking of which, where is he? I regret ever agreeing to letting him attend your little comedy club here!"

"Hey Dad!" said the boy who got tricked by Babs.

"Come here Son." said Montana as he held out his arms.

The boy then jumped into his dad's arms.

"Python what happened to your ear?" Montana asked after noticing the red spot on his son's ear.

"You know what Monty, you can have Python. He totally keeps missing the point of my class." said Babs.

"Oh yeah? Well did you ever think that maybe it's just because your a bad teacher? I mean if you're such a comedy genius, then why aren't you a certified teacher at Acme Looniversity? Or even more, why don't you own and run your own cartoon studio in Hollywood like your boyfriend?" said Montana.

Babs head turned bright red as she growled at Montana. Then she turned calm and said' "Of course you realize, this means war. Babs Bunny style!"

And with that she spun around and when she stopped was dressed like a carny.

"Come one, come all, to the best game on Earth. We're playing for big bucks here. Step right up don't be shy." Babs said.

When Montana heard the part about big bucks, he was hooked, lined, and sunk.

"I'll play! What's the game?!" said Montana.

"We're playing cards here. Yes cards. All you need, to do is watch the red card, and please do mind that i said red not black. You following me?" Babs said, all the while shuffling a deck of cards around Montana's head.

Then Babs pulled out two black cards and one red card out of the deck.

"Now all you gotta do here is watch these little cups that contain the cards. Pick the right one and you'll get the big bucks. Do ya follow?" asked Babs as she placed the cards under three cups and then started shuffling them on a stand.

Then her arms extended and she started shuffling the cups around Montana's head at warp speed. When it was done, Montana was extremely dizzy and had a hard time balancing on his feet.

"Alright there Son, pick a cup, any cup." said Babs.

Montana with dizzy eyes stuck out his right hand and picked up the cup in the middle. Babs looked down at the stand and yelled "WE HAVE A WINNER!"

Babs grabbed Montana's right hand in both of hers and shook him up and down.

"Congratulations Sir, you've been a fine player I say. Very,very fine. Now do you want those big bucks?"

Montana shook his head a few times to regain sense, then yelled "YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! GIVE ME, GIVE ME, GIVE ME!"

"Are you sure you want those big bucks?" Babs asked in a sly tone.

"YES,YES! COME ON ALREADY! I PLAYED YOUR STUPID GAME, NOW GIVE ME MY BIG BUCKS! COME ON,COME ON!" said Montana at the top of his lungs.

"There all yours brother. Or as they say on the streets these days..."

Babs spins around and comes out dressed as a ghetto gangster stereo type,

"...They's all yours bro. homie ,gee,gangster slice. Word." said Babs as she made exaggerated gang signs.

Then she spins around and comes out dressed in her usual attire. Babs then whistled at the top of her lungs. The ground started shaking. Montana looked around and said' "So where's my big bucks huh?"

"Oh don't worry, they're coming." said Babs with a sly grin on her face.

Then she adde, "Uh Monty, you might wanna turn around."

Montana turned around and saw a whole herd of bucks coming for him. Montana's eyes bulged out of his head as he screamed right before the bucks trampled over him. When the bucks left, Montana Max was as flat as a pancake on the ground. Babs saw Montana and then clasped her hands on her face in mock shock. Then a lit light bulb appeared over her head as she snapped her fingers. She ran into her beryl and came out with a tire air pumper. She stuck the hose in Montana's mouth and started pumping air into Montana's body. With each pump Montana blew up like a balloon. In no time, Montana was floating in the air. Babs raised her eyebrows twice while grinning her sly grin. Then she pulled the hose out of Montana's mouth. The air that was pumped into him came out of his mouth and the force sent him flying all the way to the other side of Acme Acres.

"Come back Daddy!" Python shouted as he ran after his dad.

Babs looked at the watch on her left wrist and saw what time it was.

"When did I start wearing a watch? Okay kids, times up. Time for you all to go back home." said Babs.

"Aaawwww." all the kids let out at the same time in disappointment.

"Oh, go on ya little rugrats. They're ll be another session after school tomorrow." said Babs.

Then she spun around and came out dressed like a hick tomboy. "Now go on get!" said Babs in a southern accent.

After all the kids left, Babs returned to her burrow and fell back into her recliner. She reached over to a picture on a stool that was next to her recliner. It was a picture of everyone from her class at Acme Looniversity. She and Buster were at the front of the group. She sighed and thought about how much fun she and her friends had. But now they were all grown up and had moved away to start their lives as adults. Suddenly Babs's phone rang , catching off guard. She yelled as her recliner fell backwards from her jumping up in surprise. She slowly got to her feet, grabbed the phone and said' "Hello?"

"..."

"Yes, this is Barbra Ann Bunny, but if you call me that again, I'm gonna have to reach through this phone and choke the life out of you." said Babs.

After that Babs listened to the operator and answered all her questions.

"Yeah I attended Acme Looniversity."

"..."

"Yeah I knew him. He was my principle in grade school."

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"Oh my gosh. That's horrible."

"..."

"I didn't even know a main character like him could."

"..."

"Yeah sure. Of course I'll help with the arrangements."

"..."

"I have to what?"

"..."

"All of them?"

"..."

"No, no. It's not a problem. I can do that."

"..."

"Yeah, thanks for calling me."

"..."

"You too. Bye."

Babs hung her phone up and then sat on the edge of her tipped over recliner. She then let out a small breath and asked out loud' "How am I ever going to tell Buster?"

* * *

**This is a project I was working on inbetween my Godzilla stories, but stopped working on it along with my other projects when I previously lost my Internet connection. But now that I've got an access again, I feel it's time to work on it again and share it with the world. The dots were intentional because I want to keep the subject of the phone conversation a secret for now at least. Remember to leave a review. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Review Stuff, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 2

BUSTER BUNNY CARTOONS PRESENTS

A BUSTER BUNNY CARTOONS PRODUCTION OF

A BUSTER BUNNY CARTOON

GOGO GOES BUMP IN THE NIGHT

Gogo Dodo lives in an old fashioned neighborhood house...which was surrounded by several tall skyscrapers. Them lying, cheating, dirty, back stabbing back stabbers were trying to get Gogo to move off the land. But thus far Gogo has managed to fight them back. Thus far being the case. But those slimy headmen were determined to chase him off. And now was the best time to do it. It was Halloween and a gusty autumn night. A man hid in the bushes just outside the perimeter of Gogo's fence. The man was dressed like a ghost, except for his face at the moment. His mask was tucked under his arm, and a walkie talkie was in his hand.

"I'm at the place Boss. Uuuhhhh duuuhhh, like what am I gonna do now?" asked the man dressed as a ghost very loudly in a New York accent.

A huge hand reached out from the walkie talkie and slapped the ghost man across a face which made a loud 'FWAP!' sound.

"Shut up you idiot! You wanna wake that dodoing dodo up?!" said the man on the other line in a angry whisper.

"Duuhhh how do you know he's even asleep?" the ghost man asked in an even louder voice.

The hand reached through the walkie talkie again. Forehand slap 'FWAP!', backhand slap 'FWAP!', forehand slap 'FWAP!'.

"I said SHUT UP YOU MORON!" said the man on the other line.

"Duh sorry Boss." said the ghost man.

"Never mind your pointless apologies. Now remember, you have to scare that little pain in the neck dodo out of his house. Then once he's out, we can bulldoze over that completely out of place, homely, left over from the 50s and start construction of our newest skyscraper." said the man on the other end.

Speaking of which, the other end walkie talkie was located at one of the skyscrapers that surrounded Gogo's walkie talkie was in the hand of a very short business man sitting behind a desk. He jumped out of his chair and ran to where the model of this proposed skyscraper was.

"Ooohh. Just think of it, Dewy. Soon we are going to be the owners of the biggest skyscraper in the world. Oh boy and just think of all the money it's gonna make us. Thinking about just gives me goosebumps." said the short business man as he began to salivate from starring at the model and talking about the proposed skyscraper.

"Thuuuh, it kinda gives me gas." said Dewy from the other walkie talkie.

The business man's face went from happy and salivating to boiling red,angry,and wide eyed. The business man quickly caught himself and regained his composure. Then he reached his hand through the walkie talkie again, this time holding a frying pan. Then the business man smacked Dewy on the head with the frying pan. 'BONG!' Stars appeared in Dewy's eyes as stars also floated out of his head. Dewy's face was trapped in a big goofy I just got knocked the fook out grin. Dewy shook it off and said into the walkie talkie' "Dud, sorry Boss."

"Don't be sorry, just get to scaring the feathers off of that bird. And if you don't succeed, YOU'RE FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE EEDDDDDD!" said the business man before cutting off the connection.

"Duh gee. I wonder if I might have done something to upset him." said Dewy.

He thought about it for a moment then just shrugged. Dewy put on his ghost mask and now looked completely like a ghost. Dewy tried sneaking across Gogo's front yard, but it was so dark that he didn't see a rake that was left out from earlier when Gogo was raking leaves. He stepped on the metal part which made the wooden handle sling up and hit Dewy in the face. Stars flew around Dewy's head as walked loopy-like toward the house. Dewy was still knocked silly when he got up to Gogo's front door. His long nose poked the doorbell. Instantly Gogo opened the door holding a bowl of candy. Gogo's open mouth smile turned into a frown.

"Well atleast you're not seven feet tall like the last guy that was here." said Gogo.

Gogo looked around for the assumed trick or treater's bag, but he didn't have one.

"Oh I get it." said Gogo.

Gogo reached under the man's mask and opened his mouth and shoved a handful of candy into it.

"You're just like those group of kids who came by dressed up like KISS, they had to have it right away too. Well goodnight! Happy Halloween!" said Gogo.

Dewy stumbled forward just as Gogo slammed his door shut. This caused a collision between door and face. ...Door won. Dewy slowly slid to the ground. After several seconds went by, Dewy finally regained consciousness and his senses. Or...atleast whatever is swimming around in that head of his that he passes off as senses. Dewy started thinking of a way to get in to the house. Three hours later he decided there was no way to get into the house without being detected. He walked right pass an opened window, wondering how he was going to explain this to his boss.

"How am I going to explain this to my boss?"

You see? Just then what looked like a tiny peanut came out of Dewy's right ear and yelled' "Hey Casper but stupider!"

Dewy's eyes went wide with fright.

"Wh...wh...who...who...who said that?" asked Dewy as his teeth chattered.

"Down her on your shoulder, Bub!"

Dewy looked to his right shoulder to see the tiny peanut like object.

"Duh who are you?" asked Dewy.

"I'm your brain dummy! Just because I'm small doesn't mean you can ignore that I exist ya know!" said the tiny object.

"Duuuhhhh, what are you talking about?" asked Dewy.

Dewy's brain slapped his hand over his face in frustration.

"That window! There's an open window over there that you just walked past you idiot!" said Dewy's brain as it pointed to the window it was talking about.

"OH! Duh thanks brain!" said Dewy.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." said Dewy's brain as he hopped back into Dewy's head through the ear.

"Just drop me a line every once and a while! I haven't gotten a connection with you in thirty six years" Dewy's brain shouted from inside Dewy's head.

"Duh window. Right." said Dewy as he walked toward the window.

He slowly put his right leg through the window followed by his left leg. Then he slowly forced the rest of his body through the window.

"I've got to be careful not to make a sound." Dewy whispered as he stood up on the kitchen counter.

Unfortunately, he stepped on a wet washcloth that Gogo had been using to wash his dishes. The cloth was so wet and slippery that when Dewy stepped on it, it made his foot slip out from underneath him. Dewy fell face first into the ground. Dewy stretched his arm out until it reached a drawer on the other side of the kitchen. Dewy opened the drawer and pulled out a spatula and then his arm came zooming back to his body. He used the spatula to scrap his face off the floor. Dewy looked around. The whole house was dark. Except for a light coming from the living room which was the next room over. Dewy slowly and quietly crept through the opening from the kitchen to the living room. He saw that the light was coming from an old fashioned T.V.

"They're coming to get you Barbra." Dewy heard this come from the T.V.

Dewy saw a lazy boy recliner set infront of the T.V., and an arm that was hanging down the side of the recliner.

"Ssssshhhhh" Dewy said to the audience with a finger over his lips.

Dewy slowly walked up to Gogo's recliner. When he reached it he jumped infront of it and yelled' "BOOOOOOO!"

But instead of jumping and screaming in fear, Gogo slowly opened his eyes and then righted himself in the recliner. He smacked his lips, then stretched out his arms as he let out a loud "YAAAWWWWNNNN."

Then Gogo finally took the time to notice the ghost infront of him. Gogo just stared at it for a minute with a blank look on his face. Then Gogo jumped into the air and cried out like a girl from a horror movie "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!..."

Half way through the scream he stopped and said in a normal, controlled voice with a smile on his face "Oh my. An apparition."

Then Gogo went back to screaming with the scared look on his face

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"BOOGIE, BOOGIE, BOOGIE,!" Dewy yelled.

"Well if you say so." said Gogo.

So Gogo ran into another room at top speed and came back with a boom box. Then he turned it on and the monster mash song started playing and Gogo started to dance. Dewy quickly started dancing too. When it came to the part "It was a graveyard smash" Gogo pulled out a giant wooden hammer and smashed Dewy on the head with it. Then Gogo tore away like a speeding bullet. Gogo ran up the stairs and into a closet. When he came out, he was dressed in a jumpsuit with a power pack on his back that was attached to a hose which itself was also attached to a blaster in Gogo's right hand.

"Welp here goes one of the oldest lines in the book. Who ya gonna call?" said Gogo.

Dewy ran up the stairs with a hammer in his hands. When he saw Gogo standing at the top of the stairs, he stopped, dropped the hammer and smiled the "I'm sorry I was just kidding and I don't wanna get hurt" smile. Then the Ghostbusters theme song started to play out of thin air. Gogo pushed the button on his blaster, but nothing happened. The music cut off. He pressed it again, still nothing. He pressed it several more times. Then Gogo noticed Dewy had made his way up the stairs and was standing right infront of him. It was Gogo's turn to smile the smile Dewy was earlier. Then Gogo jumped up to Dewy's head grabbed him and kissed him, then ran away. Dewy shook his head a little and ran after Gogo growling as he ran. Gogo ran down the stairs and into the kitchen with Dewy in hot pursuit. Gogo pulled a giant rubber glove out of one of the kitchen drawers, put it on his hand, and slapped Dewy in the face with it, making a loud 'FWAP' sound. Then Gogo bounced off a kitchen wall then tried to launch himself into Dewy. But Dewy pulled out a baseball bat and smacked Gogo away. Gogo started bouncing off all the walls. During one of those bounces, he ran into Dewy who went spinning into the air and landed head first into a bucket of mop water. Meanwhile Gogo finally stopped bouncing when his body went crashing through the wall. When Gogo poked his head out of the hole in the wall, small dodos were flying around his head.

"Cut!" Buster Bunny shouted.

"Cut, cut, cut, cut, CUT!" Buster yelled at the top of his lungs.

All the crew members groaned. They were tired of shooting this same cartoon over and over again.

"Aw shut up! I'm paying you all for this aren't I? So keep a zipped lipped on it!" said Buster.

Buster walked onto the set and pulled Gogo out of the hole in the wall.

"So what the cheesecake was wrong with that take?!" asked Gogo.

"What was wrong with it? What was right with it?!" said Buster.

"Don't get me wrong Gogo, you do a picture perfect job. ...UNTIL YOU GET TO THE KITCHEN WALL BOUNCING SCENE! You bounce in all the wrong places, you're not zig zaggy enough when you do bounce, and when you come out of the wall with the birds over your head, you keep missing the goofy couple of teeth missing grin!" said Buster.

Gogo just stared at him with an angry glare on his face.

"Look, let me just show you how it's suppose to go." said Buster.

"Oh please do." said Gogo sarcastically.

"Alright then I will. Set up Dewy!" said Buster Bunny.

"Oooohhh again?" asked Dewy.

"You know what, just do it!" Buster shouted.

Dewy got back into position with the baseball bat. While Buster readied himself to run into the wall.

"Action." yelled the cameraman.

Buster ran into the wall and bounced toward Dewy. Dewy swung the bat and sent Buster bouncing, and zig zagging all over the walls at top speed. During the bouncing, Buster flew at Dewy and sent him spinning into the air and landed head first into the bucket of mop water. Buster continued zig zagging until he came to the hole in the wall. He landed in with a loud CRASH!. When Buster stuck his head out, he had dodos flying over his head, and a goofy teeth missing grin on his face. Buster shook his head a few times and then jumped out of the wall and walked up to Gogo.

"Now that's how it's suppose to be done." said Buster.

"Does it really matter how the bouncing is done? I mean the grin I can understand. But isn't bouncing just bouncing?" asked Gogo.

Buster smiled, chuckled a little, and then put his arm around Gogo's shoulders.

"Gogo." "

Yes Boss?"

"You're my biggest star in the shorts department."

"Uh huh."

"You've been in thirty five of my forty shorts."

"Don't I know this?"

"And you know what? I'm gonna let you in on a little secret."

"Alright."

"Come here."

"Yeah?"

"Closer"

"Yeah?"

"Closer."

"Yeah?"

Buster was right up next to Gogo's ear drum.

"NO IT ISN'T! BOUNCING IS NOT JUST BOUNCING! BOUNCING IS A FORMULA THAT HAS TO BE DONE RIGHT AND ON THE MONEY! OTHERWISE IT WONT MAKE ANY MONEY! AND THAT GETS ME STEAMED!" Buster shouted.

Gogo walked around loopy for a bit from the impact Buster's loud voice had on his ear drum. While Buster stood there with an angry look on his face,his head entirely fiery red, and steam coming out of his ears. Gogo shook his head until the ringing was out of his ear.

"I see. Thank you so much for that little pep talk. I'm sooooo sorry I messed that scene up." said Gogo sarcastically.

"I can't say don't let it happen again because it cant." said Buster.

"What do you mean?" asked Gogo.

"We missed our deadline for this short..." Buster checks his left arm covered in watches. "...seven seconds ago."

Buster sighed.

"And unfortunately I can't give anymore time to this project because I'm shutting down the shorts department." said Buster.

Gogo's eyes went wide and his expression confused and upset.

"What?!" Gogo asked.

"Gogo it's something I have to do. I was hoping we could get this cartoon finished before that happened, but it's obvious now that it couldn't be done." said Buster.

"But why are you shutting down the shorts department?" asked Gogo.

"Because people aren't interested in seeing funny slapsitck cartoons anymore. Or shorts. They want cartoon shows on T.V. that melt your mind away as your watching them. Or they want Batman The Animated series over and over again, but worse every time they re-do it. And in live-action shows, they want sitcoms about people trying to screw each other over or about kids who have no identity so they just ripoff the bland and hammy characters from the 80s. Gogo, I'm really sorry. But we have to face it. Our type of comedy, it's dead. Cartoon characters like us are becoming dinosaurs." said Buster.

"But Buster if you shut down the shorts department, hundreds of people are gonna lose their jobs. Including me." said Gogo.

"I'm sorry Gogo. But there's nothing I can do for you, or those other people." said Buster.

"Hey! I'm working on a new animated series for Cartoon Network. Maybe you should audition for the lead role." said Buster.

"No thanks. I know how Cartoon Network works. They haven't produced an extremely funny show in years. Sorry Buster, but if I can't be true to my looney self, than it's time for this tumbleweed to tumble on home." said Gogo.

"Oh... I see. Well take care of yourself alright Gogo?" said Buster.

Gogo spun around and came out with a purple headband,sunglasses with an orange frame, and a black t-shirt with purple lettering saying "are you serious bro?". Then Gogo pumped his fist in the air while saying' "WOO WOO WOO, YOU KNOW IT!"

Buster couldn't help but laugh a little. Gogo spun around again and came out back to his normal self.

"Take care Buster." said Gogo.

"You do the same." said Buster as they shook hands.

Then Gogo walked off set and out to the lot, leaving Buster alone. Atleast that's how he felt because the last of his childhood friends just walked out of his life..


	4. Chapter 3

Buster sat alone behind his desk, in his office. The life of a Hollywood cartoon studio chairman was a hard and lonely one. When Buster started this cartoon studio out of his garage and basement, he was just having fun. Then his cartoons started getting around town, and became popular. So a bunch of corporate fatheads started funding his studio with many lucrative contracts that had big demands. These constant demands forced Buster into not having fun with his cartoons and to take a more business approach to the cartoon making effect. Buster remembered what it was like when he released his first professionally made cartoon short. Although people still liked it, they felt that something was lacking with it. Buster felt the same, but the corporate execs. assured him it was a masterpiece. After that, his shorts started to fall in popularity, so he was forced to start making cartoon t.v. series in response to today's cartoon market, as well as make direct-to-dvd animated films. But that wasn't enough, he had to start helping CBS with their live-action sitcom "Two and a half men" after they fired Charlie Sheen and replaced him with Ashton Kutcher. On top of that he had to move into the action and drama markets to help keep his studio alive. Funny just wasn't fun anymore. There was a knock on Buster's door.

"Come in." said Buster.

Buster's secretary poked her head in and said' "Excuse me Sir, but there's a call waiting for you on line 1."

"Very well. Thanks Lois." said Buster.

Buster picks up the phone.

"Hello?" says Buster into the phone.

"Hi Buster, it's me."

Buster looked surprised. He recognized the voice instantly.

"Babs? Is it really you?" he asked.

"No it's Hulk Hogan brother. Of course it's Babs! I'm surprised you remember me." said Babs.

Buster hadn't seen Babs in ten years. But his memories of her were as crystal clear as a chandelier in a ballroom.

"Of course I remember you Babs. I remember all of you guys from Acme Loon. How are you?" said Buster.

"I'm good, really good. I just wish I'd called under better circumstances." said Babs.

"Huh what? What do you mean Babsy?" asked Buster.

"You still remember the nick name you gave me in school? Aww Buster. Wait, wait. I can't get distracted. Buster do you remember our school principle right?" said Babs.

"Remember? Of course I remember. How could I forget? Bug Bunny! He was the main reason I wanted to do comedy and cartoons. He was my absolute inspiration." said Buster.

"Deep down I think he inspired all of us in a way." said Babs.

"Yeah. What about him?" said Buster.

Buster heard Babs take in a deep breath.

"You'd better brace yourself for this Buster." said Babs.

It sounded to Buster like Babs was holding back from breaking down in tears.

"He past away."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, a few days ago." said Babs.

"But...but...he can't be gone. I mean, he's a cartoon character. And a main one at that. I know minor characters can be killed off, but Bugs Bunny? He was an icon! He can't be gone!" Buster shouted.

"I'm sorry Buster. I am so sorry." said Babs.

"When is the funeral?" asked Buster. "It's in three weeks. Bugs had a few last requests. He wanted all the gang from school to attend his funeral." said Babs.

"You mean Plucky, Hamton and all those guys?" asked Buster.

"Yeah, and you. But his other requests were that you speak at his funeral."

Buster looked shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah and he wanted you, me, Plucky, Hamton, Fifi, Shirley, Furball, Dizzy, Fowlmouth, Gogo, and Elmyra to spread his ashes on Carrot Island." said Babs.

"Babs, I don't believe this." said Buster.

"I know, this is horrible. Can you fly out and attend?" asked Babs.

"Of course. And I'd like to help make the arrangements and pay for the funeral." said Buster.

"Its already been taken care of. I made the arrangements, and for some reason, Montana Max payed for the funeral." said Babs.

"Montana Max? As in the Montana Max who could make money just by looking at it and then wouldn't let it see the light of day because he was so greedy and didn't want anyone else to have it, anyone else to even see it? That Montana Max?!" asked Buster in sheer shock.

"I don't understand it myself Buster. But as of right now, I wont question it or challenge it. Like we were talking about before, Bugs inspired us all a little." said Babs.

"I..I guess so." said Buster.

"So I'll see you soon?" asked Babs.

"Just try and keep me away. I'm on the next flight from Hollywood to Acme Acres." said Buster.

"Great, I'll see you then. And Buster,...it's gonna be great to see you again. Regardless of the circumstances." said Babs.

"I feel the same way Babs. I really, really do." said Buster.

"Goodbye Buster." said Babs.

"Goodbye Babsy." said Buster before he put the phone down on the hook.

Buster sat down in his chair and took a moment for it all to sink in. Babs calling him after so many years, finding out about Bugs Bunny's death,having to fly out for the funeral, and seeing the whole gang again. Buster picked the phone and started making arrangements to leave.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I didn't realize how short it was until I uploaded it on this site. Go easy on me. Please and thank you. **


	5. Chapter 4

Plucky Duck was standing on a small stage in a bar in Detroit, with a microphone stand infront of him.

"So this guy comes up to me and asks me, hey do Detroit's so called american cars really get made in Canada? And I say..."

Plucky reaches down, takes his one of his legs off his body and continues.

"...Does a one legged duck swim in a circle?"

A man sitting behind a drum kit does the classic joke follow up beat. Plucky waits for a reaction. But all the pardons give him is a mean look. Plucky's open mouth smile turns into a look of fear.

"Uuuhh. And...and how about these streets huh? I can't walk three inches without getting a mug shot. Whether by getting arrested for a crime I didn't do or being whacked in the face by one of the ugly mugged Detroiteans."

The crowd started booing Plucky and even started throwing peanuts and beer bottles. People walking past the outside of the bar heard a 'FWAP' sound as a green duck went flying through the door, across the street, and into a garbage can. Plucky poked his head out of the garbage can and shook spoiled cheese fries,cardboard containers for fast food,and ice cream off his head. Some weird sticky stuff refused to separate itself from his head. Plucky shook his head again, then again even harder,then again until he made himself dizzy. Then Plucky got an annoyed look on his face. He reached his left hand on top of his head and tried pulling the sticky stuff off his head. But instead it stretched as Plucky pulled on it. Now it was as long as a jump rope and was stuck on Plucky's head and hand. Plucky started jumping up and down and as he did the sticky stuff started spinning around like a jump rope. During the thirtyth jump Plucky's right flipper accidentally stepped on the rope of sticky stuff. Now it was on Plucky's head, on his left hand, and now on his right foot. Plucky let out a battle cry as he started rolling and spinning around so fast, all anyone could see was a green blur. After fifteen seconds, Plucky stopped spinning and rolling around. Now the stuff was all over different parts of his body. Plucky heard the phone in a phone booth start to ring.

"Hey, isn't that the phone booth that I gave the number of to that one hot girl incase she wanted to reach me?" asked Plucky.

He then remembered the way that girl looked, and hearts filled his eyes as he made a 'HAOOGA' sound as he jumped into the air, his legs spinning around. Then he zipped to the phone booth, leaving a cloud of dust behind. Then Plucky picked up the phone.

"I knew you'd be calling me soon Baby. It only took you four months. So what do you say we settle down at my place and..."

"Plucky?" Babs asked in confusion.

"Babs? ...OH BABS! Hi uh...how did you know where to find me?" said Plucky.

"I asked Shirley and she referred me to this one girl from a brothel who gave me this number. She had a very hard time memorizing it. She said the guy who gave it to her was a real loser and that she's never servicing him again." said Babs.

Plucky looked a little upset then said "Okay I get it. Anything else you wanna tell me over the phone?"

Babs told Plucky of the whole story.

"Really? But that can't happen. Main characters in a cartoon can't be killed. That's insane! That's terrible!" Plucky said as tears fell out of his eyes like a water fall.

A guy was walking by and saw this and put a sign next to Plucky's eyes that read Niagara falls.

"So who's helping you arrange the funeral?" asked Plucky.

"Riley Bunny." said Babs.

"Oh his niece? My gosh she must be devastated. Hey is she still hot do you know?"

"PLUCKY!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Continue."

"So can you make it?" asked Babs.

"Even if I have to travel on foot, I'll be there!" said Plucky.

"Great, I'll see ya there Plucky." said Babs.

"Same here Babs. Bye." said Plucky as he hung up the phone.

Plucky walked to the bus station and got on a bus. He was seen getting forced back off.

"Tickets? Didn't I use to ride the bus to school for free?" Plucky asked himself.

Then Plucky just shrugged his shoulders and started walking until he got to the Detroit city limits. Then he looked at the long road out of the city. With a Rambo-like look on his face, Plucky sucked in a deep breath and then released it. Then he looked like he was about to break into a sprint as he started heaving his chest with an intense look on his face. But all he did was start walking slowly from Detroit to Acme Acres.

SHIRLEY'S HOUSE SOMETIME LATER

"Well like when is it?" asked Shirley in her valley girl accent.

"In three weeks. Can you be here?" asked Babs over the phone.

"Like if I don't make it there I might as well beat myself with an ugly stick. But like it would have to be a pretty big ugly stick." said Shirley with a smug grin on her face.

It got a small laugh from Babs.

"Wait, is Plucky going to be there?" asked Shirley.

"Yes he is. It was Bugs's request we all be there. Is that gonna be a problem?" said Babs.

Shirley was silent for a bit, then she shrugged it off.

"No that wont be a problem. I'll be there as soon as I can." said Shirley.

"I'm happy to hear it Girl. I can't wait to see you." said Babs.

"Like same here, Girlfriend. I'll see you there, Babs." said Shirley.

"Alright ,Shirl. Bye." said Babs.

"Bye." said Shirley.

Then she hung up her phone. She let out a sigh. Then she looked at the class graduation group photo that had her, her friends,and all the Acme Looniversity staff, including Bugs Bunny. A tear escaped Shirley's eye.

"Hi Mama." said Plucky Junior.

"Like hi, Sweety." said Shirley.

"You were on the phone." said Plucky Jr.

"Yes Pluck. Like Mommy was on the phone." said Shirley.

"You were on the phone." said Plucky Jr.

"Yep, like totally, exactly. Mommy was just on the phone." said Shirley.

"You were on the phoooooooooone." said Plucky Jr. who giggled after saying that last part.

"Yeah I was on the phone, right." said Shirley.

"Now look Honey. We're going to have to go somewhere for a little while." said Shirley.

Plucky Jr.'s went wide eyed. He has been scared of going long distances since...IT happened.

"No go trip. Bye, bye." said Plucky Jr. as he ran for the stairs. But before he could get to far up the stairs, Shirley grabbed him up into her arms. With a kind motherly smile she said' "Honey it will be alright. I wont let anything happen to you. Besides, your dad's going to be there."

Plucky Jr.'s eyes went wide as he gasped in joy.

"Daddy?" asked Plucky Jr.

"Yes Sweetheart, you're daddy's going to be there." said Shirley.

"Daddy?" said Plucky Jr.

"Yes Pluck, you're daddy will be at the place we're going to." said Shirley.

"Daddy?! Daddy?! DADDY?!" said Plucky Jr.

"Yes Pluck, your deadbeat Dad is like totally gonna be there." said Shirley in a flat voice.

"Okay, me go." said Plucky Jr.

"And you promise you're going to be a brave big boy?" asked Shirley with a little mischef in her voice as she moved her finger closer to Plucky Jr.

"Yes Mama." said Plucky Jr. as he nodded his head.

"Good, because I was afraid I'd have to tickle every tickle spot on you." Shirley said as she started tickling Plucky Jr. who giggled and giggled.

ITALY

Fifi was riding in her limousine to her fashion show. Since leaving Acme Acres, she has become a very popular fashion designer. And has made a new scent of perfume. She originally made it exclusively for herself to try and get rid of her natural skunk scent. And it worked. She was free of her skunk stink. Now she was the gal of the town. Men wanted her (and so did some women, but in these times that's okay, nothing wrong with that), and women wanted to be her (and so did some men...just...NO!). Her perfume and clothing line have sold to some of the biggest celebrities. Including but not limited to, Kim Kardashian, Taylor Swift,and Miley Cyrus.

AUTHOR TO THE READERS:I don't like them either (except Taylor Swift), but I gotta keep up with the times. Moving on.

But in all the fame, fortune, glory,and worship, Fife La Fume still hadn't found the one thing she had been searching for her whole life, Mr. Right. Yep, despite being rich and famous,and losing her stink, Fifi still hadn't found her one true love. But she was still confident she would find him one day. Although that hope was very slowly starting to fade. Fifi checked her phone and saw she had missed a call from Babs Bunny.

"Huh, Babs?" Fifi said in her french accent.

"I have not heard from Babs for oh how do you say, like a minute. Which apparently to Americans today seems to be a long, long time. I am wondering why she is calling." said Fifi.

"Excuse me, ?" said the limo driver.

"Oui, what is it?" asked Fifi.

"We're here Ma'am." said the driver.

"Oh. Well,...uuuuhhh...I guess Babs can wait a little bit longer." said Fifi. The

limo came to a stop at the red carpet. The limo driver got out, and opened up Fifi's door. All eyes and cameras were on her now. Fifi gave a smile for everyone and a few poses. A bunch of people kept slurring a bunch of questions at her.

"Fifi did you really date Johnny Depp?"

"Fifi is it really you in the picture leaving that bar?"

"Fifi do you like cherry pie?"

"Fifi what color underwear am I wearing?"

All the cameras and questions and commotion stopped. And everyone stared at a small reporter. He smiled an embarrassed smile and tip toed away. After that weirdness, Fifi shook the confused (and somewhat disturbed) look off her face and walked into the building that the fashion show was being held at. The fashion show went on without a problem. The dresses aww struck the onlookers. Fifi watched from her sky box with pride in her work. After the show, she went back to her penthouse sweet. She was just getting ready to take a dip in her hot tub, when her phone rang. She quickly ran to the house phone and picked it up.

"Bonjour, who is this?" asked Fifi.

"Yes Ms. La Fume, this is the front desk. There's a call for you from...Acme Acres. The caller is a Ms. Babs Bunny." said the man on the line.

"Acme Acres? Babs Bunny? Calling here? Le wow. Oui, oui, I alomst forgot. Yes, put her on at once." said Fifi.

"Of course Ma'am." said the front desk man. It took a minute.

"Hello Fifi?" said Babs.

"BABS MY BEST FRIEND! BONJOUR, HOW ARE YOU MY LONG LOST FRIEND?! Oh Babs it is so how do you say AWESOME that I am talking to you again. How are you? How's the weather? How's the old town and the school? Do you still drop by it once and a while?" said Fifi.

"Fifi please, this is really important. I love talking to you again too, but this is really,really big." said Babs.

"Okay, I am listening." said Fifi. Babs told her everything. By the time it was over Fifi was crying' "LE BOOOO. LE BOO WHOO OOOOHHH LA SOB Of course I will be at se funeral." said Fifi.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'd like to stay on and chat more, but I've gotta make some more calls." said Babs.

Fifi wiped the tears from her face and tried to talk, but her voice kept cracking.

"I understand...my friend. SNIFF...I look forward to seeing you, Shirley, Buster,and all those guys again. Goodbye for now my friend. I love you Babs." said Fifi.

"Bye Fif. Girl, I love you too." said Babs.

Fifi hung up her house phone, and then walked over to the couch she set her purse down, and pulled her cellphone to make the arrangements.

IN A BAR IN NEW YORK

"Went on down to the cross roads. Fell down onto my knees." Fowlmouth sang in a bluesy way as he strummed on the strings of a guitar.

Then he sang it even louder with more of a growl in his voice' "WENT ON DOWN TO THE DAB GUM CROSS ROOOOOOADS. Fell down on my knees."

Fowlmouth strummed the lead, while Furball played the rhythm section. Meanwhile Dizzy was tapping on the drums. Dizzy didn't like just playing a slow paced drum part. He was becoming inpatient. He eyes turned angry, the red hot heat rose from the bottom of his head to the top, which made the small propeller on his hat spin with the speed of a helicopter blade. Steam came out of Dizzy's ears. That's it, I can takes no more' Dizzy thought in his head.

And with that, Dizzy started banging hard on the drums out of rhythm with Fowlmouth and Furball. Fowlmouth and Furball looked behind them to find to their absolute horror that Dizzy was banging the shit out of the drums.

"Dizzy, Dizzy, STOP!" Fowlmouth shouted at the top of his lungs.

But either Dizzy couldn't hear him, or he was just ignoring him. You be the judge.

"DIZZY STOP BANGING THOSE DAB GUM DRUMS, DAB GUM IT!" Fowlmouth shouted even louder with a toothy growl on his face.

Dizzy started spinning as he beat the drums even harder. So much harder infact that the drum kit started flying apart and into the audiences. Finally Dizzy stopped spinning, but even though the drums were gone, Dizzy was still waving his drum sticks around wildly and snarling as he waved them. The crowd started booing and threw stuff at the stage. Fowlmouth and Furball had to drag Dizzy off the stage, while trying to avoid flying debris from the crowd. One man threw a bowl of peanuts at the stage, and Dizzy jumped up and ate the whole bowl. Backstage Fowlmouth started bad mouthing Dizzy.

"Dab gum it Dizzy! That's the fourth show of ours you ruined! Listen closely you dab gum excuse for a dab gum drummer! We're a dab gum blues band, not a dab gum rock band! Get it, got it, DAB GUM GOOD!" Fowlmouth berated.

"Dizzy gotta kick out the jams, dude!" Dizzy yelled as he started playing air guitar.

Then their cellphone started to ring. Furball went to one of the duffel bags to answer the cellphone.

"Furball how the hell did I ever let you talk me into letting Dizzy in the band?" asked Fowlmouth.

Furball just looked over at him and shrugged, then continued looking for the cellphone.

"Meow?" Furball said into the phone.

"Furball is that you? It's me, Babs."

Furball's eyes went wide with surprise. He let out a barrage of excited meows.

"Hey what gives Furball?" asked Fowlmouth.

"Hey could you put me on speaker phone Furball? I have something to say to everybody." said Babs.

Furball pressed the speaker phone button and ran closer to Fowlmouth and Dizzy so they could hear.

"Hello?" said Babs.

"BABS BUNNY?!" said Fowlmouth and Dizzy at the same time.

"Babs, how are ya?" asked Fowlmouth.

Dizzy jumped on top of Fowlmouth and said into the phone, "Dizzy so happy to hear from Babs after all this time."

Fowlmouth grabbed Dizzy by the throat and pulled him to the ground. Then Fowlmouth jumped back to his feet and said into the phone. "So whatcha calling for?"

Dizzy put a boxing glove on his right hand and whacked Fowlmouth in the head. Fowlmouth got knocked out and sunk to the ground.

"Alright everybody, listen up..."

Fowlmouth zips back to his feet.

"...what I have to say isn't easy at all to say." said Babs.

Fowlmouth, Furball, and Dizzy all gathered around the phone and listened to Babs tell them about the situation with Bugs Bunny.

"Dab gum." said Fowlmouth.

"Meow." said Furball as tears came out of his eyes.

Dizzy just broke down crying. His tears flew all over the place. Fowlmouth and Furball now had on yellow raincoats and hats, with opened umbrellas.

"Of course we'll be at the funeral. We wouldn't miss it for the biggest dab gum gig in the world." said Fowlmouth.

"Meow, meow!" Furball agreed. "Dizzy make sure we get there!" said Dizzy after he stopped crying.

"Alright, I'll see you guys there. I have two more calls to make. See ya soon."

"Bye." Fowlmouth and Dizzy said at the same time while Furball let out a loud meow.

"Alright boys, to the van! Dizzy your paying for gas." said Fowlmouth.

"Why Dizzy always gotta pay for gas?" asked Dizzy.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS WRECKING OUR DAB GUM GIGS! NOW JUST DAB GUM DO IT, DAB GUM IT!" Fowlmouth shouted at the top of his voice.

NEW JERSEY

"Hi Hamton J. Pig here with another fantastic cleaning product! Do you keep wishing that your shoes wouldn't get that old worn out look like it eventually does? Well look no further than Acme's newest product, Acme Shoe new! You simply spray it on your shoe, then wipe it all over. But be sure to do tough rubs. Now you can where your same shoes for over fifty years and they'll still look not a day older than when you first got them. Call the number below on your screen to order now. And remember, if its not Acme, you won't be happy."

Hamton's Jersey born cousin Piglet turned off the T.V. as she heard the phone ring. Piglet had been watching Hamton's new commercial, but really wasn't interested in the actual show. Piglet answered the phone.

"Hello?" asked Piglet.

"Hello, is this Hamton?" asked Babs.

"No this is his cousin. Who's calling?" said Piglet.

"Oh well my name is Babs Bunny. Me and Hamton went to grade school together as kids. May I talk to him?" said Babs.

"Yeah, okay, sure. Hold on please." said Piglet.

Piglet walked to the backyard of Hamton's big house. Hamton was swimming in his pool enjoying the hot summer day.

"Hamton! Hamton!" Piglet called out.

Hamton peeked over the edge of his pool to spot his cousin holding out the phone.

"Phone's for you! Some bunny who says she went to school with you." Piglet shouted.

Hamton tried to jump over the side of the pool. But instead he took it down with him and the water started flowing out. The flowing water carried Hamton's body with it. It sent Hamton's body crashing into several potted plants,the picnic table and chairs he had set up,and then into a decorative rock. Hamton got up to his feet and tried running over to Piglet, but the water made the ground slippery, and made Hamton slip off his feet and start sliding toward Piglet. Piglet jumped out of the way and let Hamton crash into the wall of his house.

"Oh Hammy! Hammy are you all right?" asked Piglet.

Hamton got up to his feet and said "I'm fin Piglet. Honest I am."

"Oh what a relief." said Piglet.

She then handed Hamton the phone.

"Hello?" said Hamton.

"Hi ya Hammy. It's me Babs."

"Babs? Hi, nice to hear from you after so long. In fact it's been to long since I heard from you or any of the others from Acme Looniversity." said Hamton.

"I know, I know Hamton. I just wish that this was only a pleasure call." said Babs.

"What do you mean?" asked Hamton.

So Babs told Hamton everything about Bugs Bunny.

"I'll be there." said Hamton.

"Okay, I'll see you there." said Babs.

"Likewise, Babs. Goodbye." said Hamton.

"What's the matter Hammy?" asked Piglet as she saw Hamton's eyes tearing up.

"Bugs is dead." said Hamton.

"Bugs? As in Bugs Bunny? That's impossible." said Piglet.

"I have to go to the funeral in Acme Acres. I don't think I can go through this alone." Hamton said as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Can you come with me?" he asked Piglet.

"Yes, of course I will. I've always wanted to know more about your childhood and where you came from. I'll cancel my surgery. I'll help you get through this." said Piglet.

"Aww Piglet. You're the best cousin I could ask for." said Hamton as he hugged his cousin.

After their hug, Piglet said' "Now I think we should start preparing for the trip as soon as possible."

"I agree completely. Despite the circumstances, it will be great to see all the guys from back in the day." said Hamton.

COUNTY JAIL, SOMEWHERE IN PITSBURG

"Alright, I'll keep you posted funny bunny wunny." said Elmyra. "Bye,bye now. Yo guard, come hang up the phone." The policeman came up to Elmyra's cell and took the phone from her and put it back on the hook.

ELMYRA TO THE READERS: Have you ever noticed that the phone is always close to a main character's cell in these type of scenarios?

"Who was that Elmyra? Is something wrong?" asked Elmyra's cell mate.

"Na, it's okay Kiki. It was just a huggable bunny I knew in school. Everything will be alright."

"Well what did the rabbit have to say?" asked Kiki.

"Our school principle passed away. I have to attend the funeral."

"Uh just one problem with that girlfriend, you're not due out for another eleven months." said Kiki.

"Well my fellow down on her luck inmate, if things go the way I'm arranging, I could be in for some parole time." said Elmyra with a sly smile on her face.

"Elmyra you're request for parole was denied." said a passing police officer.

Elmyra shrugged her shoulders and said "Hmm, guess I'll just have to break out." said Elmyra.

"Just have to? Girl you can go ahead and try but I don't think you'll get..."

"Bye,bye Kiki." said Elmyra, cutting off her cell mate.

Kiki saw Elmyra on the other side of the cell window that overlooked the courtyard. Kiki's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you get out of here?" Kiki asked.

"Through that plot hole in the wall." Elmyra said as she pointed to a closing hole in the cell wall.

Kiki tried to jump through the plot hole, but it closed and she just ran into a solid brick wall.

"Oh tough luck gal. Well bye,bye Kiki." Elmyra said just before she walked away.

BACK IN HOLLYWOOD

Buster ran as fast as he could through the bus station. He stopped for just a moment and looked around at every corner. Then he took off to the right. As he ran a man rolled a baggage cart in the way of Buster's plotted course. Buster tried for a screeching stop, but he was too late. He went flying into the baggage. Buster walked away from the wrecked baggage walking all loopy with his eyes all googly and stars flying around his head.

"I'm alright." said Buster.

"I mostly hurt just my pride."

Buster shook his head a few times to regain his senses then continued running. After several more minutes of running around like a lost bunny (pun intended) Buster finally spotted what he was looking for.

"GOGO! DON'T!" Buster yelled as his legs spun in the air, then sent him zipping to the bus stop Gogo was standing infront of.

Gogo was just about to hop on a bus leaving for Nevada. He decided to try his luck at the craps table. But just then Gogo could've sworn he heard a voice calling his name. But it was hard to hear over all the noise being made where he was. People were talking and clamoring to each other.

" 'SIGH' Must be in my head." said Gogo.

But just then Gogo felt a hand grab him by the back his rubbery cartoon neck. The hand wrapped completely around Gogo's neck and pulled him back away from the bus stop. The person let go of Gogo's neck and then put his hands on Gogo' shoulders and shook him a little.

"Take anything you want! I wont tell the cops!" said Gogo.

The shaking stopped, but Gogo still felt the hands on his shoulders. Gogo opened one eye and saw it was Buster.

"Buster! Why'd ya sneak up on me like that?! I was just about to go ninja samurai on your bunny tail!" said Gogo as he removed Buster's hands from his shoulders.

"Gee sorry, Gogo. But I had to stop you from getting on that bus." said Buster.

"Well don't bother. I'm going to Vegas." said Gogo.

"Vegas, why?" said Buster.

"You fired me remember. I have to make more money somehow." said Gogo.

"But, Gogo..."

"STOP!" Gogo held his right hand out infront of Buster and it turned into a stop sign.

"My mind is made up. Besides that's what all has been celebrities do. Well that and drink, do drugs, hit their wives, and then act like it all never happened and open up a twitter account. WINNING!" said Gogo.

"But I prefer the just gambling part."

"Gogo will you please listen to me for a second? I've got something very important to tell you." said Buster.

Gogo grabbed two elephant ears and put them on his head and said' "I'm all ears."

"Okay Gogo...it's gonna be hard for you to believe...but...Bugs Bunny died." said Buster.

The elephant ears floated off Gogo's head as the look on his face turned from serious to sad.

"What?"

"I know. I know Gogo. I was upset too. Heck I still am upset." said Buster.

"Oh my...How did it happen?" said Gogo.

"No one really knows." said Buster.

Tears started to fall from Gogo's eyes.

"When is the funeral?" asked Gogo.

"In a week. And Bugs's will asks us all to attend and to dump his ashes on Carrot Island." said Buster.

"Really? Wait a minute. All of us? As in...?"

"Yep exactly Gogo. The whole gang from Acme Loo." said Buster.

"Wow, can you imagine? The whole gang back together. It should be heartwarming." said Gogo with a heart over his chest with an electric blanket over it.

"So will you come?" asked Buster.

"Of course. Are you kiddin'? I wouldn't miss this for the biggest break in Hollywood. LET'S GOOOOO!" said Gogo.

"Alright Gogo me dodo. I already paid for two first class tickets to Acme Acres. Let's hoof it."

And then Gogo and Buster spun around and came out dressed like cowboys and Gogo had a fiddle which he played as he and Buster square danced to the airport.


	6. Chapter 5

THREE WEEKS LATER

Babs stood outside the church waiting for her old school friends. Some of them arrived a while ago, but had chosen to wait until the funeral to meet up. While some were still on their way.

"Geeze these guys are cutting it kinds close aren't they?" said Babs to no one in particular.

Babs eyes brighten with joy when she saw Buster's black Lincoln pull up to the church's parking lot. Babs ran down the steps of the church at top speed and wrapped her arms around Buster as soon as he got out of the truck.

"OH, BUSTER IT'S SO GOOD TO FINALLY SEE YOU AGAIN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Babs cried as she squeezed the life out of Buster causing his eyes to nearly pop out of his head.

"Hello Babsy. It's nice to see you too. I missed you a lot." Buster said through clenched teeth.

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" asked Gogo from the other side of the Lincoln.

" 'GASP' Gogo is that you?! I tried so many times to contact you." said Babs even though she was still squeezing Buster.

Meanwhile Buster tried prying himself out of Babs's grip with a crowbar, it didn't work. Then he tried a jackhammer. That didn't work. Then he tried blasting himself free with a bunch of dynamite. It didn't work, but it did give Buster a new fur color, burnt black. Buster shook the black off of him and said' "Uh, Babs, I'm really happy to see you and all. But if you don't let go right now, I'm afraid that I'm gonna be stuck to you permanently."

"Oh, heh, heh. Sorry Buster." said Babs as she released him.

"So how have you been Babsy? I heard you opened an after school comedy club." said Buster.

"Oh you heard about that? Well yeah, I don't like to brag, but nearly half the students from Acme Looniversity have joined. We kick the glee clubs ass." said Babs.

BABS TO THE READERS: Uh pardon my language.

"Oh well that's great to hear Babs." said Buster.

"Yeah, and how about you Big Hollywood Cartoonman? I hear the studio's doing alright for itself." said Babs.

"Well yeah, kind of. Well we had to shut down our shorts department. But we have stayed on top of the business world of the cartoon business. Infact we just purchased Maroon cartoons in bankruptcy court." said Buster.

Babs's smile turned to a frown instantly from this news.

"Great." said Babs in disappointment. Then her frown turned into a look of alarm.

"WHAT?! Shut down the shorts department?! But that means that Gogo lost his job. Buster, you fired Gogo?" said Babs.

"Hey I offered him the lead role in a cartoon series I was making for Cartoon Network, but he turned me down." said Buster.

"So I see." said Babs.

Then she leans over to Gogo, puts her hand over the side of her mouth and whispered to Gogo' "You did the right thing. Cartoon Network sucks."

Then Gogo gave her a smile,wink,and a thumbs up.

"So you living the life of a big Hollywood exec. huh? Got the whole suit and tie, and carrying a cellphone and briefcase every where you go?" Babs asked Buster.

"Well usually yes. But for this occasion I thought it'd be best if I turned my cell phone off. You know, during the ceremony, I don't think there should be any cellphones." said Buster.

"What, no cellphones? Than I'm out of here!" Plucky's voice rang out.

Buster, Babs,and Gogo all got smiles on their faces and then looked behind them to see Plucky standing a few feet behind them.

"Plucky!" all three said at the same time as they ran over to him.

"Ah yes my adoring public awaits." said Plucky as he held out his arms with an arrogant smile on his face.

They all gathered around Plucky and gave him a hello hug.

"Wow, Plucky man I missed you." said Babs.

"Oh you're too kind." said Plucky."

"Yeah, we missed having a fall guy for our jokes and gags." said Buster.

Plucky's eyes went a little wide, then his smile turned to a frown.

"I knew there had to be a catch." said Plucky.

Buster, Babs,and Gogo all laughed.

"But in all honesty it's great to see you Plucky. I missed you alot." said Buster.

"I missed you too Plucky. I missed all you guys." said Babs.

"I missed driving you all COO-COO! COO-COO!" Gogo added in.

Everyone laughed, even Plucky.

"Wow like am I really so funny that you don't even need to hear me or see me?" asked Shirley as she walked up to the group with Plucky Jr. and her mother following close behind her.

"Shirley!" everyone shouted except for Plucky.

then everyone (once again except for Plucky) ran up to her. Babs hugged Shirley as she said' "Oh Shirley it's great to see you Girl!"

"Like it's totally great to see you again to, Babs. I like totally missed you." said Shirley.

Then after her hug with Babs, Shirley walked up to Buster and Gogo.

"And looky here. Like the two big Hollywood hotshots are gracing us with their presence." said Shirley as she was hugging Buster.

"How have you been you doing Loon Girl?" asked Buster.

"Oh, you know. A little of this and a little of that. Or some junk." said Shirley.

Then she walked over to Gogo and said as she hugged him' "Oh Gogo man. It is like so great to see you again. Like what's been up since I last saw you?"

Gog put a baseball cap on his head side ways then started making exaggerated gang sing with his hands as he said' "Yo yo what the dealio? My main future telling home slice."

That got laugh from everyone. Then Shirley noticed Plucky walking up to the group.

"Oh, it's you." said Shirley as a scowl came across her face.

"Look, Shirl, can we please just act like nothing happened at least for right now? I mean we're at a funeral for goodness shake. Plus our son's here" said Plucky.

"Oh I'm surprised you took the time to notice. 'SIGH' Fine I'll play it cool...for now. But I still have not forgiven you for what you did Plucky Duck." said Shirley as she pointed at him.

Then her scowl turned into a smile as she said to her son' "Go say hi to your daddy Little Pluck."

Plucky Jr. ran up to his dad and yelled' "DADDY!"

Plucky got down on one knee and held out his arms for his son to run into.

"Hey there, Pluck. How ya doing, Kiddo?!" said Plucky.

"Daddy, I love you." said Plucky Jr.

"Oh I love you too Little Guy." said Plucky.

"Daddy, I love you." said Plucky Jr.

"And Daddy loves you too Sport." said Plucky.

"DAD-DY!, I LOVE YOUUUUUU!" said Plucky Jr.

"Aw, Junior." said Plucky as he hugged his son tighter.

"You know you kind of remind me of someone. Someone I knew when I was really young, about your age."

Plucky thinks about it for a moment

"Nope can't remember." said Plucky as he went back to hugging his son.

Meanwhile Shirley said to Buster and Babs' "You guys both remember my mom right?"

Shirley''s overweight mother stomps toward them.

Buster and Babs got looks of fear on their faces but they quickly turned to fake and nervous smiles.

"Oh, of course. How could we forget your...uuuuuhhhhh...lovely mother?" asked Babs.

"Oh, Babsy. You looking so good! You grew up into such a beautiful young lady." said Shirley's mother as she walked up to Babs.

Babs's smile turned to sheer fear as Shirley's mother scooped Babs up and smothered Babs in her arms for a hug.

"I'm surprised you haven't been hitched and dropped twelve puppies by now. Oh wait, that's dogs. Speaking of hitching and dogs." Shirley's mother drops Babs and stomps over to Buster.

"Look at the sharp dressed handsome young rabbit right here in front of us right now. Oh Buster boy how you doing? Oooohhh, dang you looking good. How's about a side of sugar for Big Momma?" said Shirley's mother as she turned her head for Buster to kiss her cheek.

Buster looked over at Babs and Shirley with a nervous face, and they both put their hands on their hips and gave him a 'you'd better do it' look. Buster let out a sigh as he lifted his hands up to his sides.

"Okay sure, Big Momma." said Buster.

Buster puckered his lips a little and went to kiss Big Momma's cheek, but she turned her head and tried to kiss Buster on the lips. Buster dodged out of the way and managed to smooch her cheek. Then she walked pass Buster and up to Gogo.

"Oh I remember you. You the wacky dodo right? I saw all your cartoons that you made for Buster. You was hilarious." said Big Momma.

Gogo reluctantly held out his arms prepared for Big Momma's bear hug. But instead she turns back to Buster, Babs, and Shirley and says' "Well..."

Gogo's eyes open in shock. then he gets a scowl on his face as his head turns red and steam comes out the sides of his head for not being treated as Buster and Babs were.

"...ain't this a shame that we gotta meet each other under these circumstances."

Buster, Babs, and Shirley all nodded their heads in agreement with sad looks on their face. Then Big Momma looked behind her to see Plucky with his son standing next to him and holding his hand.

"Oh, it's the duck the color of puke." said Big Momma.

Plucky's look turned angry.

"Don't you start with me, Godzilla!" said Plucky as he pointed at Big Momma.

Big Momma took one step forward before Shirley got infront of her and pleaded' "Not in front of Junior. Please, Mom?"

Shirley got down on her knees and clasped her hands together. Big Momma looked down at Shirley, then over at Plucky and Plucky Jr., then back down at Shirley who now had a halo over her head.

"Oh, alright. Get off your knees Shirley, you look like a little begger." said Big Momma.

Shirley got up to her feet and dusted off her knees. Then Big Momma looked over at Plucky.

"So Sir Fails-a-lot, you still doing the whole stand-up comedy routine? You weren't making a dime off that the last time I saw you?" said Big Momma to Plucky.

"Why, yes I am. Infact I just wrapped up a very successful leg of my latest comedy tour down in Detroit. The tour was suppose to head out to Australia where I surely would've had just as much success, but I put it on hold. You know, what with this whole funeral and stuff." said Plucky who added a cocky smile with his arms folded.

"Uh-huh, riiigggghtttt. And I'm Martin Lawrence." said Big Momma.

"Well now that you mention it..."

Plucky brings his finger up to his chin as he looks one eye upward in a thinking kind of way.

"...he was in that one movie. You know? Where he has to go undercover and dress up as a fat ugly old lady."

Big Momma gets a shocked and outraged look on her face. Plucky smiles a cocky smile.

"Shall I remove your mask for you Mr. Lawrence?" said Plucky.

Big Momma was about to blow her top when Shirley nervously chuckled and started pushing Big Momma towards the church.

"Gosh, Mom, like look at the time. Like you know how you hate being late for stuff. So you just go on ahead into the church and we'll like meet you later. Okay, cool hmm bye. Litttle Pluck, go with her. Go on now." said Shirley.

Buster and Babs lead Big Momma and Plucky Jr. toward the church. When Big Momma's was far enough away, Shirley stopped smiling then looked at Plucky then slapped him across the face.

WHACK!

"Ow! What's the big idea?" asked Plucky.

" 'What's the big idea?' Like how dare you talk to my mom like that in front of her grandson and everyone and stuff. I don't ever wanna like hear you talk to my mom like that again. You know what Plucky, Mom was right. You haven't change one little bit." said Shirley.

"Hey!" said Plucky.

But Shirley was already walking away. Leaving Plucky with a sad look on his face.

"Geeze what a jerk. I'd rather date even Fowlmouth right about now." said Shirley.

"Yous called my love?" said Fowlmouth as he landed in Shirley's arms.

"Oh no. Like I had to say something." said Shirley with a blank look on her face.

Then she just dropped Fowlmouth.

"Hey Babs, look it's Fowlmouth." said Buster as he pointed toward where Fowlmouth and Shirley were.

Then Furball pounced up behind Shirley and Dizzy Devil came spinning close behind.

"And there's Furball and Dizzy too." said Babs.

Shirley looked behind her and smiled and laughed as Furball jumped into her arms and purred as he rubbed his head against the side her's.

"Hey Furball, like it's great to see you too." said Shirley.

Fowlmouth got back to his feet and grabbed Furball by the neck and pulled him out of Shirley's arms.

"Hey watch it, Furball! She's my dab gum gal!" said Fowlmouth.

"Um excuse me. But like what do you mean your girl?" said Shirley.

"Oh uh heh heh. Nothing." said Fowlmouth as he let go of Furball and put his hands behind his back and smiled a guilty smile and his cheeks turned red.

"Hey guys it's great to see you again." said Buster as he and Babs shared hugs with everyone.

"Dizzy happy to see Bunnies and Duckies again. Dizzy want introduce Bunnies and Duckies to Dizzy girlfriend. Spinny" said Dizzy as a mini pink tornado followed behind him.

Then the pink devil stopped spinning and shared a kiss with Dizzy and then engaged in Tasmanian devil talk.

BUSTER TO THE READERS:In other words a bunch of gibberish and yapping.

AUTHOR TO BUSTER:You knock it off now you rascally rabbit. I'm telling the dang story here!

"Well whadda know? I guess there is somebody out there for everyone." said Buster.

"Yeah I was just as surprised." said Furball.

"Yeah I know what yous guys me..." Fowlmouth stops.

All jaws drop and everyone looks at Furball.

"DID YOU JUST TALK?!" They all said at the same time.

"Furball you spoke." said Buster.

"Of course I spoke. I can talk just fine. I've talked a few times in fact." said Furball.

"But that wasn't you, that was just a voice over guy who looped you for our parody of Star Trek." said Buster.

"That was the only time. I can speak rather good thank you." said Furball as he wrapped his arms over his chest and looked away.

"Well have come you never spoke to us directly?" asked Babs.

"Like yeah, Furball, let us in on it." said Shirley.

"The truth must be revealed!" shouted Plucky.

"Alright I'll spill. How long did we go to Acme Loo. together? Huh? How long? And except for an occasional hello and Elmyra torturing me, none of you guys ever really talked to me." said Furball.

"Well how come you didn't tell us you could talk?" said Babs.

"You didn't ask." said Furball.

Everyone looked at each other then shrugged.

"Wow I don't dab gum believe it! It's so electrifying seeing all yous guys again." said Fowlmouth. "I mean Buster, Babs, Gogo, ..."

Fowlmouth smiles slyly "...Shirley...,and..."

Fowlmouth frowns

"...Plucky." said Fowlmouth.

"Hello Garbagemouth." said Plucky.

"That's Fowlmouth to you you dab gum no good son of a..."

"You try and finish that sentence and I'll give you one right on the pecker!"

"You're a goon, Plucky! The way you treated Shirley!"

"You're just mad because I got to marry her and you didn't!"

"Guys please stop it! Stop it! We're not hear to settle old scores."said Babs.

BABS TO THE READER: Although it would be pretty funny to read about when it comes to these two don't ya think?

"It's about Bugs. So come on. Please show a little unity. PLEEEEAAAASSSSEE?" said Babs.

Fowlmouth and Plucky looked to Babs then at each other in disgust. Plucky grunted and said' "Alright, I will if he will."

"You don't have to worry about that, Duck." said Fowlmouth.

Then they reluctantly hugged.

"I hate your guts Chicken beak." Fowlmouth whispered to Plucky.

"Keep it up and I'll feed you to Shirley's mom." Plucky whispered back.

Then everyone heard the sound of rolling tires. They all looked to see Hamton and his cousin Piglet pulling up in a Cadillac.

"Oh my gosh. It's king of the melodrama." said Plucky.

"Oh man his gonna milk this for every amount of drama he can." said Gogo.

Hamton parked the Cadillac and then got out then opened the door for his cousin.

"Thank you Hampton." said Piglet.

Then Hampton spotted his group of friends altogether a few feet away.

"There they are." said Hampton as he pointed his friends out for Piglet.

Then they all walked up to each other.

"Hey guys...hell of a circumstance eh?" said Hampton as he started hugging everybody.

"Yeah it is, Hampton." said Buster.

Hampton takes in a deep breath. "Well now Old Bugs is up there with guys like The Three Stooges..."

"All six of them." Gogo chimed in.

"...Laurel and Hardy, The Marx Brothers, The Little Rascals, Abbott and Costello, and Jerry Lewis." said Hampton.

Buster puts a hand on Hampton's shoulder and says' "Yeah. Jerry Lewis is still alive by the way."

Hampton looks at him weirdly.

"Oh,...well guys like that." said Hampton.

"Plucky old pal." says Hampton as he walks to Plucky with his arms outstretched.

"Hi ya, Hammy old friend." said Plucky as he hugged Hampton.

"Oh, everybody this is my cousin Piglet." said Hampton held out his hand toward Piglet.

"Hi everybody." said Piglet as she waved to them.

"Hello Piglet." said everybody at the same time.

"When I heard about this whole thing. I...I didn't think I could go on alone. So I invited her with me." said Hampton as he fought back tears.

"I've always wanted to know more about where Hammy grew up and where he went to school. As well as his old school friends." said Piglet.

"Well just know that you're as welcomed as anyone else here." said Babs.

"Piglet this is Buster and Babs Bunny." said Hampton.

"No relation." said Buster and Babs at the same time.

Then everybody looked at them, and then they all shared a laugh, except for Piglet who stared on confused.

"Well, this is my best friend Plucky Duck." said Hampton.

"Hi ya, Piglet. Nice to meet you. I'm sure Hampton told you about how I was always the most popular kid in school?" said Plucky.

"Uh actually Hampton told me that you were the butt of everyone's jokes." said Piglet.

Then everyone had a laugh, except Plucky who just frowned.

"This is Shirley, Plucky's ex. I assume their son is already in the church. This is Furball Cat, and here's Dizzy Devil, and this is Fowlmouth." said Hampton.

"It's very nice to meet you all." said Piglet.

"Nice to meet you too, Piglet." said everyone in the group at the same time.

Then everybody took in a breath as a group.

"So, I guess this is it. Unless we're forgetting someone." said Buster.

"Bonjour my friends!" Fifi's voice rang out.

Everyone looked over at a small smart car. And when Fifi stepped out of it, all the boys looked over at her in aw. She seemed to walk in slow-mo as sparkles were around her and some mood music seemed to play out of nowhere. All the boys then got goofy smiles on their faces as hearts were in their eyes and floating out of their heads and steam flew out of their ears.

"Oh, hi, Fifi..." Babs started to say.

But Fifi grabbed them all up in her arms and said "Oh my friends! It is so good to be finally seeing you again after so many years!"

Then she started kissing them all on the cheeks. When the boys got kisses they all got goofier smiles and made goofy noises.

"What is being the matter boys? Cat got your tongue?" asked Fifi in a seductive way as she smiled a sexy smile.

"Oh brother. Fifi you were always such a flirt." said Babs who laughed with Shirley after words.

"Oh quit busting my how do you say, chops." said Fifi as she walked over and shared a group hug with Shirley and Babs.

Buster jumped in front of Fifi and said excitedly' "Hi ya Fifi you remember good old Buster right?"

Before he could get an answer, Plucky pushed him out of the way and said to Fifi with a smile' "Oh forget that fury fur. Remember dear, sweet Plucky?"

But before he could get an answer Fowlmouth jumped on top of Plucky and forced him to the ground then said' "Hey Fif. Remember the love bird Fowlmouth?"

But Plucky grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down to the ground and they started brawling with each other. Then Dizzy spun up to Fifi and said' "Fifi pretty."

But then Dizzy got his ear grabbed by Spinny who then said' "Dizzy and Spinny need have talk!"

Then she pulled Dizzy away by his ear, making him shout "OW! OW! OW!YOU TEARING DIZZY'S EAR OFF!"

"Good." said Spinny.

Then Gogo jumped infront of Fifi and said in a deep voice "HELLO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAABY."

But then he got smacked away by a boxing glove on Hampton's hand. Then Hampton came up in front of Fifi and said' "Hi, Fifi, remember me? I was your date to the prom."

But then Gogo smacked Hampton on the head with a wooden mallet and they started brawling. Fifi looked over at Furball and realized that he was the only one who hadn't jumped up in her face. So Fifi walked over to the bashful looking feline.

"Why so blue, Furball? You have not yet done like se others just tried to how you say, make a move." said Fifi.

"Oh well um...uuuuhhhhh." Furball had a hard time saying what he had to say.

But it just made Fifi giggle.

"You were always se silent one. Weren't you, Furball?" asked Fifi before she giggled again.

Furball just gave an embarrassed smile as his cheeks glowed red. All the other boys just stared at her.

"Gosh, she's pretty." said Hampton.

"She's beautiful." said Buster.

"She's a gem." said Fowlmouth.

"SHE'S SMOKING HOT!" Plucky blurted out.

"She smells so nice." said Gogo.

"Yeah, she does." said the other boys at the same time.

Then all their eyes went wide in realized surprise.

"SHE DOES!" they all said at the same time.

"No wonder we're so attracted to her. I mean yeah she's hot too. But her natural skunk smell is gone." said Buster.

Then everybody walked up to Fifi.

"Hey Fifi what's that smell on you? Is it your line of perfume?" said Babs.

"Oui, I had originally made it for myself. I longed to be rid of se skunk smell so that I may finally find my true love. But it no happen so I sell se stuff and become rich and am able to create fashion line which makes me famous." said Fifi.

"So you never found your true love huh?" said Plucky.

"Well maybe yous just been looking in the wrong dab gum places." said Fowlmouth.

Plucky looked at him in anger and said' "Oh no you don't Rooster. She's mine!" said Plucky.

"Ah forget that, yous got the last one!" said Fowlmouth.

"Hey!" said Shirley.

"Pipe down lady." said Fowlmouth.

"Hey you can't talk to her like that!" said Plucky.

Then Fowlmouth smacked Plucky on the top of the head. Then they went back to fighting. Gogo sped away then came back in a referee's shirt and holding a bell and mallet. Gogo rang the bell and the fighting stopped.

"Thanks Gogo." said Buster.

"Hey I called the Steve Austin vs Rock match at Wrestle Mania." said Gogo.

"Come on guys we're not here to pick fights or settle old scores...or start new ones. We're here for Bugs, now come on. Let's get into the church and take our seats." said Buster.

Plucky and Fowlmouth looked at each other then looked to Buster and nodded in agreement.

"Great, now let's make this as quick as possible. I have some very important business meetings when I get back to Hollywood." said Buster.

Everybody looked at Buster and frowned.

"Well let's get this over with." said Hampton.

"Yeah wouldn't want Mr. Hollywood big shot to be missed now would we?" said Babs.

And so everybody started walking up to the church.

* * *

**Sorry if there were any inaccuracies with any of the characters, or there backrounds. I haven't watched the show in a while. But I hope you enjoy this anyways. There's not a whole lot of reason to write long bumpers with this story, so I'll let it do most of the talking. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off. **


	7. Chapter 6

As Buster, Babs, and friends were walking up to the church, Buster stopped and said' "Hey isn't that Mary Melody?"

Everyone looks to the woman in the black funeral dress.

"Yeah it is!" said Babs.

"Golly, she's sure grown up." said Plucky.

"Another cameo. Another paycheck." said Mary Melody.

"And like look over there. It's totally Bookworm and Concord Condor." said Shirley as she pointed to two characters who were chatting with each other.

"And look up in se tree. It is Sweetie Pie." said Fifi as she pointed to a tree branch.

Sweetie Pie was crying into a tissue. Then she took one final blow into the tissue then threw it away and flew into the church. The tissue landed next to Lil' Sneezer.

"Oh my gosh. It's The Little Sneeze himself." said Babs.

"Do you think he's finally over his cold?" said Hampton.

"Aahhh ahhhhh... 'SNIFF' ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Lil' Sneezer sneezed and blew several people away.

"I don'ts think so yet. I don't, I don't, I don't." said Lil' Sneezer before smiling innocently.

"Hey guys, it's Barky Marky." said Gogo.

"Hi guys." Barky said as he waved to the group.

"Hey isn't that Arnold The Pitbull?" said Plucky.

Everyone looked and saw Arnold standing by a tree talking to somebody.

"Yeah it is." said Babs.

"I can't help but feel we're still forgetting somebody." said Buster.

Then everybody heard the revving sound as a red blur sped up to the top of the church's stairs. Then when the blur stopped, it was revealed to be Little Beeper.

"Hi Beeper." said everyone at the same time as they waved to him.

Little Beeper looked around then smiled and waved with his wing to the main group. Then Little Beeper looked around again then zipped away. He came back only a second later wearing an artist's hat and coat, and had on a goofy fake mustache. He also held a paint board with several colors on it on his left leg, while he held a brush in his mouth. Beeper then painted himself standing and smiling on the doors of the church. Then Beeper sped away. Then came back to add a tongue sticking out of his painted self's mouth. Then he sped away again. Seconds later Calamity came running from the same direction Beeper did when he made his entrance. He stopped to take a deep breath.

"Hi Calamity," said everyone as they waved.

Calamity heaved in a few more deep breaths before waving to everyone. Then he saw the painted Beeper on the door. When he saw the tongue sticking out Calamity's face turned red with anger as steam came out of his ears. Then he ran as fast as he could to the bottom of the stairs, then leaped up the stairs at what he thought was Beeper. Then Calamity slammed head first into the door and made a loud BONG! sound. Everybody laughed at this.

"Well I guess that's everybody." said Plucky.

"WAIT! We forgot Elmyra!" Buster shouted.

"Oh yeah. The last I heard she was in jail for...What was it again?" said Plucky.

"Animal cruelty." said Babs in a flat voice.

"But like I heard she had some like parole time coming. Didn't she?" said Shirley.

"Oui, didn't she?" agreed Fifi.

"I'm sorry guys. I meant to tell you. They denied Elmyra's bail." said Babs.

"But it was Bugs's last wish that we all appear at the funeral together and spread his ashes together on Carrot Island." said Buster.

"I'm sorry Buster. I know how much Bugs meant to you. How much he meant to all of us. But I guess we'll just have to do it without Elmyra." said Babs.

"Oh say it isn't so cute cuddly wuddly aminals." said Elmyra who was standing behind the group.

"ELMYRA!" they all said together.

Then they said together' "WAIT! ELMYRA!"

But it was too late. Elmyra's arms stretched out and she squeezed all of the main group.

"Oh I'm so happy to see all you huggable wittle cuties again! It's gonna be just like old times!" said Elmyra.

"Old Times?!" the whole group asked as they remembered all the torture Elmyra put them through as kids.

But just as they were about to start prying themselves free to runaway, Elmyra set them down and released them. Then she said' "But that can wait until after Bugs's funeral."

Then everyone just stared at her for a bit.

"Elmyra how did you get here? We thought you were in jail." said Buster. "Yeah wasn't your bail dined?" asked Babs.

"Well uuuuuhhhhhhhhh. Funny thing about that...heh heh. I broke out to attend the funeral and spread the ashes. And if you guys really want me to help fulfill Bugs's last wish, you gotta hide me because the cops are on my tail." said Elmyra.

Everyone's lower jaw dropped to the ground at this news. Then Elmyra looked behind her then back at the group and said' "Hurry. Here they come now."

She quickly jumped behind them. Then they all quickly formed a circle around her. Two cops came up to the group.

"We're looking for a girl that recently escaped a county prison. Have you seen someone who looks like this?" asked the biggest cop as he held out a wanted poster of Elmyra.

Buster rubbed his chin as he looked at the photo.

"Hhhhhmmmmmm...NOPE! Never seen her before!" said Buster.

The two cops looked at each other.

"You're sure?" asked the shorter and fatter one.

Then everybody nodded their heads and spoke in agreement at the same time. The cops looked at each other again.

"Well...you keep an eye out. And if you see her, call the police. Okay?" said the bigger one.

Again everybody nodded their heads and spoke in agreement. Then the two cops walked away.

"Okay the cost is clear Elmyra." Buster whispered to her.

Elmyra stood up as she said' "Thanks you guys. Now let's attend us a funeral."

Then everybody walked into the church. They saw all their old classmates inside. They also saw their old teachers. Daffy Duck, Sylvester The Cat, Tweety Bird, Foghorn Leghorn, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Granny, and so on.

"Wait where's Roadrunner and Wiley E.?" asked Babs.

"Meep meep." everyone heard in the distance.

Roadrunner came running up the stairs of the church and saw the painting Beeper did, which gave Roadrunner an idea. He zoomed away and came back a second later dressed like Beeper was before and painted himself on the church door using one of his feet to give the finger.

"Meep meep." said Roadrunner as he quickly entered the church.

Wiley E. Coyote came running from where Roadrunner had just came from. Wiley E. looked around then spotted the painted Roadrunner giving him the finger. Wiley E. growled as he ran at full speed toward the painted picture. than Wiley E. jumped at what he thought was Roadrunner and ran face first into the church door. Wiley E. entered the church with stars flying around his head as he took his seat. Even The Warners Yako, Wako, and Dot were there. Then everyone went to their seats and whispered and talked amongst themselves. Then when the minster walked in everyone was quiet. Then the minster spoke.

"Good afternoon my friends. Today we are here to honor the memory and the legacy...of someone who many have said is the greatest cartoon character of all time."

"Yeah right." Daffy whispered to himself.

But Foghorn was sitting right next to him and heard it. So Foghorn elbowed Daffy in the arm a little hard.

"I'm talking of course about Bugs Howard Bunny. He was loved by many and revered by all his peers." The minster looked down at Daffy.

"Well most of them. He put smiles on faces all over the world. He let us know that even the small guy can rise from nothing and turn into something. Wherever he may be, he left us with one thing. The most overly copied catchphrase in history. Well that and a legacy he helped make with the original Looney Tunes. Now it was Mr. Bunny's request that this man speak at his funeral. Will Mr...Buster Bunny please stand and speak?"

Everybody applauded as Buster Bunny rose and walked to the front of the church. As Buster past by Montana Max, he saw that Monty was sitting next to Bugs's niece Riley Bunny. Buster looked out to the crowd.

"Eeeehhhh...What's up Doc?" said Buster nervously.

But it got a small laugh out of everybody.

"Thank you,thank you. Well...what can I say about Bugs Bunny? He was a living breathing icon, a comedy and cartoon legend, a face people who went to see short animated subjects couldn't wait to see. And yet I can happily say that I knew him as so much more, than just that. On a personal level I mean. He was a school teacher, a mentor, and a true friend. Not just to me, but to everyone here today. In a way, Bugs Bunny was a part of all of us and left a part of himself inside us. We should all be thankful for our time with him. I know I am." said Buster.

"That's because you spent so much more time with him than any of us did as kids you uber fanboy." said Hampton which made everybody laugh.

"Well apparently you spent more time with the Kentucky fried colnel than any of us did Hammy." said Buster. Everybody laughed except Hampton who's smile turned halfway into a frown.

"I'm just kidding Hammy. We do that, we're toons, we dig at each other. And occasionaly smack each other on the head with a hammer and shove a stick of dynomite down someone's pants. Anyways, Bugs I don't know where you are now. But I do know you're chomping on a carrot, and you're making someone laugh. Rest in peace Bugs Bunny. May God bless you." said Buster.

Than everybody applauded as Buster went back to his seat. But as Buster passed by Montana Max, Montana gave Buster a bit of an evil smile.

* * *

**Leave a review after reading please. ...Well that's all I got for this bumper.**


	8. Chapter 7

Hampton was still out in front of the people crying like a baby in it's crib, twenty minutes after giving his emotional and dramatic speech. But evnthough most of his immideate friends were trying emtremely hard to keep from bursting out laughing,..

BUSTER TO THE READER: We knew he was gonna be a dramatic pig in a blanket.

...the rest of the crowd really seemed to feel the emotion that Hampton was trying to get accross. Plucky saw the reaction that Hampton was getting from the crowd and something inside him just snapped.

"Oh boy, here it goes," Plucky muttered to himself.

He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt he had to try and be one step above everyone else and try to upstage them. Finally, Hampton was done and he walked back to his seat.

"Okay, Mr. Pig. Thank you very much for that- uh...marvelous speech of yours," said the priest as he walked up to the stage while clapping his hands with the audience members.

Then he turned his head away from the crowd, rolled his eyes and mouthed the word, 'wow'. Then he looked out at the audience as he said, "Is there anyone else who wants to pay their respects to the departed?"

Plucky tried to control his inner urges, but resistance was futile. Plucky raised his hand as he stood up.

"Very well. Please come up to the front," said the priest.

Plucky walked up and turned to face the crowd.

"Uh,...h-hello. Um...dear friends, I feel the beast way to pay tribute to this departed icon,...is through song."

Everyone in the audience started chatting amongst themselves. But all Shirley could do was whisper, "Please, God, no."

Plucky cleared his throw and then Plucky's voice rang throughout the church as he sung his rendition pf Ave Maria as a dedication to Bugs in front of the crowd. Four minutes into his performance, people in the crowd were either sleeping or trying hard not to laugh. The only one who seemed moved by Plucky's singing was Daffy, who had a tear falling from his eye.

"I taught him this very song," said Daffy.

"I should've known," Tweety responded.

"I would say that's why his performance is putting people to sleep. But that would be a lie before God and we are in his house. It's better to tell the man of the house the truth. And the truth is he's ripping apart this audience's ear drums the same way a rock drummer tears apart his drums," Yako whispered to his siblings, Wako and Dot, who had to cover their mouths and try to keep from laughing out loud.

"Well what do you expect? He did take lessons from the quacky quaker himself," said Dot.

"Very true. Have you seen his elementary school talent show video of when he did this song?" asked Wako.

This got Daffy's eyes to super widened in surprise.

"Wait a minute, have you three been breaking into my house and going through my stuff?!" asked the angry red duck.

"No, of course not," said Dot as she gave a cutesy, innocent look.

"No, we break into everybody's house and go through their stuff," said Yako.

This got everyone in their row and everyone in the row in front of them and behind them to stare at them with surprise and anger.

"Was it something we said?" asked Wako.

Meanwhile, as Plucky continued his singing, Hampton leaned over to Buster who was sitting behind him and said, "This is madness. This is insanity. They should've ended after me. He's only been going for like five or six minutes. But it feels like days."

"Yeah we all thought you were the one who was gonna play up the drama role at full ham. Hey I'll bet ya five bucks it takes him down to one knee." said Buster.

Hampton chuckled a little and said, "You're on."

Meanwhile as Plucky continued, Babs, Buster, Gogo, Shirley, Hampton and Fifi all tried very hard to hold back laughs, but some of them let it out in small pitter patters of laughter. Plucky sang for another minute before he slowly started down on one knee. Despite the fact that Hampton was shaking his head, he had a big old smile on his face. Then when Plucky was fully on one knee, Hampton slipped Buster a five dollar bill as they were both silently laughing. After Plucky's song ended, Babs made a sound like a buzzer at a sporting game and everyone laughed out loud. Plucky looked up at everyone then shrunk to the size he was as a kid and his clothes even turned into the white tank top he wore as a kid.

"Grow Up will ya?!" Plucky screeched at the laughing audience.

"You're gonna look like that one day," Shirley said to Lil' Pluck Jr. as she pointed to Plucky in his kid form.

Lil' Pluck took one look, then held the end of his beak as he said, "Eeeewwww."

After that, the funeral continued without any problmes, or delays. And then everybody went outside for the wake. But Dot was confused, having never been to a funeral before didn't know where everybody was going. So she tapped on Yako's shoulder and asked, "Where is everybody going?"

"They're going out for a wake," Yako explained.

"A wake, why dont they just go to sleep?" Wako asked.

One of the people in a crowd, a wel dressed, yet over weight lady scoffed at The Waners' antics.

"How can you horrid band of degenrates possibly be making jokes at a funeral?" she asked in a snotty, british accent.

"Like this, stereo typical snotty person," Yako said.

"I like your hair," Dot said to the lady.

She smiled as she ran her hand through it, as she tried to speak, "Well,...I say,...thank..."

"Who does your hair?" asked Wako.

"Well, I got it..."

"I DONT WANNA GO THERE." all three of The Warners said at the same time before taking off, leaving the lady standing there speechless.

"Why is there always a cliched, uptight, person at these kind of things?" asked Wako.

"The answer is in the question," Yako responded.

"Huh?" Wako asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because, it' as cliche," Dot explained.

When they got outside, Yako and Wako suddenly came to a screeching halt. Fore, they had spotted a beautiful woman walking around and chatting with other people. Dot kept running for a little bit before she realized her brothers were no longer along side her. She looked back to see them staring at someone with hearts in their eyes and their tongues hanging out of their mouths and laying on the ground. Dot face palmed as she shook her head. She started walking up to her brothers as she started complaining.

"Honestly, I cant take you two anywhere anymore. I mean, I turn my back for one minute and the next thing I know, you're..."

She stopped when she saw who her brothers were staring at. Her tongue fell to the ground and hearts filled her eyes. She couldn't help but be entranced at the beauty of the lady on the otherside of the crowd. This lady was none other than Fifi La Fume. They ran up to her and howled as loud as they could, "HELLOOOOOOOOOO, SKUNK!"

They all quickly sniffed her before Yako added, "A surprisingly good smelling skunk."

Then Yako jumped up to Fifi's face and kissed her. Then Wako came up and kissed her. Then Dot came up and kissed her, giving the longest kiss. When it was over, Fifi stared at Dot in confusion.

"Are you a, how you say, a lesbian?" Fifi asked Dot.

"No, I'm a democrat," Dot responded.

"I'm a narcisist," said Yako.

"And I'm Mexican," said Wako.

Then everyone just looked at Wako for a moment.

"Okay, well...we gotta get going. Good night, everybody," said Yako before The Warners took off.

"You're beautiful," Dot shouted to Fifi as she ran off with her brothers.

Fifi giggled a little. Dot looked back at Fifi for a little bit before she turned her head to see what was in front of her. Theeeeeeeeeen she ran into Babs and Buster Bunny knocking them both off their feet.

AUTHOR TO THE READERS: So much for seeing what was in front of her, eh?

Dot got up first. When she saw who she knocked over, she hurried to help Babs up to her feet and brush her off as she said, "Oh, I'm so sorry. If it were anyone else, it would've been funny, but I really respect you. I'm truly sorry."

"Dont worry about it. It's not the first time I've been knocked off my feet and I know for a fact that it wont be the last," said Babs as she shook Dots' hand.

"Why do I feel like I'm talking to myself?" Babs asked the readers.

Yako and Wako came back when they realized what had happened. They were joined by Buster and Hampton.

"So where is the rest of the Animaniacs gang?" Buster asked.

"Well they wanted to be here, but the author felt that too many cameos would take the focus off the main characters, a la, you," Yako explained.

"Oh,... well thanks for dropping by," said Buster.

And with that, The Warners were off as they were chased away by a policemen (who's name ironically is, Ralph), who the snotty lady from before had complained to about The Warners.

HAMPTON TO THE READERS: Did you folks enjoy that? You know, that cameo by The Warners? Well, drink it in, because they wont be appearing in this story again.

After that message to the viewing public, Buster, Babs and Hampton were left there to talk amongst each other. Hampton turned to Buster. Buster greeted Hampton with a friendly smile.

"Hey, it's gonna be a few days before we go out to the island and spread Bugs's ashes and Riley said we could stay in her cabin by the lake until then. Are you gonna stay long enough to do it with us?"

"A couple of days? Why cant we do it today?"

"Hey, dont blame me, I'm just going by what Babs told me, who was told it would take sometime to deliver the ashes so we can dump them. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? Well, I-I gotta get back to California and take care of my studio. It's lost without me. I gotta be there in case something big like a buyout or other business transaction turns up."

"Oh, come on, Buster, you're gonna stand their and honestly say that your company can't last three or four days without you there to babysit it?" said Babs.

Buster let out an exasperated sigh.

"Let me explain it like this, Babsy. I may be the top of my studio, but that also means I'm the bottom of my studio, the base if you would. And if you take the base of a structure out from underneath it, what happens to it? It colapses. So to answer your question, yes. My studio can't last without me there to run it with an iron fist."

Babs scoffed in annoyance at Buster's corperate reasoning. But then she caught herself and then took Buster's hand in hers.

"Please stay, Buster. For Bugs, for the guys,...for me?"

Buster looked into Babs's pouty eyes as she did the lower lip thing. (Think, Kim Possible) Buster felt a crack in the shell of the person he has become, as the person he was, was trying to break out. It was all Buster needed to change his mind.

"Alright, I'll stay long enough to spread Bugs's ashes. Who knows, we may end up having some fun over these few days."

Babs smiled at her school years best friend.

"Thanks Buster," said Babs as she put her head on Buster's chest.

"Thank you so much."

Buster didn't know what to do, as his face turned bright red. Babs caught herself and took her head off Buster's chest, stepped back a little and cleared her throat as her face turned as red as Buster's was at the moment. Buster also cleared his throat and looked away, his hands in his pockets.

"So um...see you there?" asked Babs.

"I promise," Buster replied.

"Great, I'll go tell the guys," said Babs before she walked off, Hampton following behind as he waved goodbye to Buster.

Buster watched her walk up to the group made up of their old school friends and then looked up at sky with a conflicted look on his face. He truly was tired of being a corperate fat head, but at the same time it seemed almost impossible not to be one when you run a whole studio. Even now the thought of not being there to run the office even for only three days was making the corperate man in Buster cringe in agony. _Maybe these few days away will be just the thing I need for me to come out of my shell and be my true self again. Maybe it will all end up working out for the better, _Buster thought to himself. And with that, he started preparing himself to head for the lake.

* * *

**I'll say it right now, this chapter isn't as good as the other ones are. I don't know, I guess I'm just a little out of whack. I need to get myself back in the swing of writing this story and comedy in general since lately all I've been writing is action and Sci-Fi stuff. But if you actually do like this chapter, then great, I'm happy to please you. I just think I need to step up me game for the future chapters. But, hey, if you think otherwise, you can tell me by writing a review for the story. Be brutally honest no matter what your feelings are, whether you liked this chapter, or not, or how you feel about the story as a whole. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Review Stuff, signing off. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny Toon Adventures, or Looney Tunes, or Animaniacs they and everything related to them belong to Warner Bros.**


End file.
